calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Calvin and Hobbes Wiki:Rules
General Rules *Do not make unnecessary edits to earn badges, this is called badge gaming. It is strictly prohibited. At first, you will most likely receive a notice, but in severe cases you may get a warning. *Do not use bad language on the wiki, or you will be blocked *Do not bully, scare, or offend users, or you will be blocked. *Do not boss other users around, or you will be blocked. *Stay on topic with the post or page you're on. Otherwise admins can revert edits. *No making blank pages, or making pages blank, you will be blocked without wait. (Imagine if there was a page called "Nothing, etc.") *In the event of any problems (bullies, threats, offenders), contact the VSTF or a local as soon as possible. *When editing, please add all the information you want to add in one or two edits instead of multiple edits. *Please ask an admin before creating a new category. Deletion rules NOTE: Only users with the proper user groups can delete pages. As mentioned on The Calvin and Hobbes Wiki:Deletion: An article or category will be deleted without wait for any of the following reasons: * Article contains no information. * Article contains only nonsense. * Article is a misspelling of another article (For alternate spellings or numbers, such as clone and clones, redirect pages may be appropriate, but pure misspellings or inaccurate titles, Clavin or Hobes, for instance, will be deleted). * Article is unrelated to Calvin and Hobbes. * Article is a user's personal page, and that user requests its deletion. * Article is a Talk page and its corresponding article has been deleted. * Category could not be properly moved when the title was changed. To flag a page for speedy deletion, please use the template. This will make an article appear in the Candidates for Speedy Deletion Category. Technical Rules In accordance to Fandom's Terms of Use, you agree to: * To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; * To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; * To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; * Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; * Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; * Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; * With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; * Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; * You will not: (i) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (ii) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (iii) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or * Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. Comment/Forum Rules *All rules above still apply. *Stay on topic with the page or thread you're on. Exceptions may be made. *Do not spam or use inappropriate language, as this is taken extremely seriously. Blocking Rules This section is for admins and bureaucrats only. * No blocking for no reason, or you will receive a warning. * The template Warning can be used to warn users of a block. Once a user receives three (3) warnings/strikes, they must be blocked. * No unreasonable block times unless situation is severe. * Infinite blocks should be used sparingly, particularly on anons. Staff Rules *Bureaucrats: You are allowed to give warnings to all regular users and staff members besides other bureaucrats. If an admin or other staff member violates a rule, please give them a warning. As for staff notices, please read the section below this one. *Administrators: You are allowed to issue warnings to mods, rollbacks, and regular users. Please know that if you are violating out policies, you will be given warnings by bureaucrats. *Moderators: You are allowed to give warnings to users based on the section of the wiki you moderate. For example, discussions mods give warnings to users who violate rules related to comments, forums, etc. *If a staff member is blocked, then they will be automatically demoted and unable to re-apply. *If a staff member is inactive for a concerning amount of time, they will be issued an inactivity warning by a bureaucrat and if they do not become active, will be demoted. Staff Notices *A staff notice is a notice given to a staff member that is not typically warning related. *A staff notice may be given to a staff member by a bureaucrat if the user is not fulfilling their staff duties, allowing a user to violate policies, or showing poor staff material. However, this is not a complete list of conditions. Please ask a bureaucrat for more info. If a staff member receives three staff notices, they will be demoted. Staff Positions *The head of the wiki is the founder/adopter. If all/most bureaucrats are inactive, the most active admin will take over the admin team.